Too Late
by lizza of the west
Summary: If only I had seen it earlier... perhaps this could have been avoided. Perhaps I wouldn't be left twinless. --Oneshot--


**A/N: For a challenge Demi-kun issued on the S H I N E forum. (Which you should join. Link on Demi-kun's profile.) I'm sorry if it's not very good, the challenge had to do with writing genres you don't usually write for.**

**This is sort of rushed because I wanted to post it today. (It's my birthday, and I like posting fics here, so it's like a present to myself... owo If that makes much sense?)**

**Sorry if it's overly rushed or OOC!**

**THIS WAS HARD TO WRITE, LEAVE ME ALONE TT**

**...Sorry.**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

Things go too fast. Life... no one stops to treasure it. They rush through it, never considering that _everything_ is changing, never stopping, and the very life we're living can be taken away in an _instant_.

Those we hold dear to us... _could be gone before we could blink_.

I wish I had realized this earlier.

_It's too late now._

Too late for me, too late for you.

Too late for the both of us...

It had been a _perfectly_ beautiful day.

How _perfectly _unfitting.

_Let's go exploring a commoner neighborhood!,_ you had suggested. _It'll be great! We'll sneak out and everything!_

Great? Bullshit.

I had, of course, gone along with you. What was I to do? I had been _eager_ to go on this outing. Oh, god, _if only I had known._

I remember that excited smile that seemed to be plastered to your face as left the estate.

We were free.

Not for long.

We came to a street corner. No cars had been in sight.

_Look, it's a commoner's joke store!_, you had exclaimed. It seemed you were leading today. _Come on, let's go check it out!_

Fucking joke store.

You begin to cross the street as I dig in my backpack for a wallet. After all, what if you had decided to buy something?

You stopped in the middle of the street, turned, and stared at me.

_How long are you gonna take with that?_, you asked, crossing your arms.

I glanced up at you, flashed an apologetic smile, and replied, _Sorry, I'm looking as fast as I can._

You tapped your foot.

Suddenly, I see a flash of silver and I try to warn you, but the words catch in my throat.

**If only I had seen earlier.**

_Vrrrrrrrrr, skreeeee, thump, crack, crack, crack, squishhhh, **scream**, thud, thud, thud, thud, _**silence.**

And finally, the words leave my mouth as drops of crimson land on me.

"**Kaoru, watch out!"**

But it's too late.

And I'm frozen in place, as the crimson burns my skin, and suddenly, I can't breathe. I collapse to the ground as my body shakes violently of its own accord. My breath's labored and I can't say anything. My face is burning. I feel tears land on my hands and wonder if someone's crying right above me.

Then I realize they're mine.

My trance-like state is broken as I hear the car driving away.

"KAORU!" I scream. As if you can hear me.

I scramble towards you.

"KAORU!" I sob again.

I grab for your hand through the hot tears which cloud my vision. It's stained red, almost as if you were just painting and had neglected washing your hands.

Wait.

I can call for help.

_You can be saved._

I fumble for my phone. The operator can barely hear me through my panicked speech and violent sobs. They send an ambulance.

I haven't left your side.

Your face is pale- the red splatters create quite a contrast.

I wait.

I wait.

_I wait._

Finally, the _wee-oo _of the ambulance siren can be heard, and I see it come near.

A man steps out of the vehicle and kneels down beside you. He checks your vitals.

My heart _almost_ stops as I wait for him to declare that you're still alive and then carry you into the ambulance to whisk you to the hospital, where they can help you.

My heart stops for real when he shakes his head and informs me that the case is quite the opposite.

I scream.

It was my fault.

I hadn't warned you soon enough.

_I had been too late._

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Note: I do know people who have died this way, so it's not that unlikely. It depends on how fast the car is going.**


End file.
